Digital World
by xDGuardianExiledXx
Summary: Our main characters, Kat and Ben get stuck in the game Sword Art Online where their only hope of escape is through beating the 100th floor. Will they or will they die first?
1. Chapter 1-Spawning in a Digital Prison

**Digital World**

Chapter 1- Spawning in a Digital Prision

I attach my helmet and lay down on the bed. The world warps around and I appear in a grassy field with the fresh air blowing all around me. "Holy-! It worked! I'm in the game!" Where am I? Who am I? Sorry. I'll do a brief intro. I'm Kat and I'm in..._Sword Art Online. _This wicked cool game that I can actually interact with everything! And wow is it realisitc! I look at my sword I'm carrying and my armor. "SWEET!" I hop around the field until I tire and lay down on the grass and fall asleep. When I wake up, a guy is poking me with his sword. I jump up. "PERVERT!"

He looks embarrassed and says "Sorry. But its near nighttime and you were just sleeping here. You do know monsters can eat you?"

I eye him and stand up. "Well." I say as I brush the grass from my pants.

He shrugs and says "Whatever." He then walks away.

I look after him and yell "Who _are_ you?"

He replies and yells "Ben!" and smiles as if he knows a secret and runs off. I look after him and already begin to feel ticked off. Whatever. I've been in this game long enough anyways. I pull up a menu that is supposed to show a log out button. Strange. I can't find one. I was a beta tester so I would know where it would be. I look into the other parts of the menu. Strange. No log out button. I look out and see Ben running towards me. He looks worried.

Ben says "You find a log out button?"

At this point I begin to feel panicked. "N-no."

Ben looks angry then says "Crap!"

I say "..Lets go to the Town of Beginnings."

We head towards it and a crowd of people are already in the town square. Suddenly, the area flicks with WARNING! GLITCH FOUND IN PROGRAM! signs everywhere. My eyes turn big and I start breathing heavily. Ben punches a sign but it just shocks him.

"Ow!" he says. "You know about this?"

I shake my head.

Suddenly the signs go away replaced by a barrier and a hologram of a giant robed figure appears.

The robed figure says "Hello. I'm the creator of this game and I want to say that you all are now...in my own little prison."

Screams and shock are around me. I'm pretty much in shock myself. Ben looks like he's about to faint.

"Do not worry as you will all be released when you finish the 100th level. I have a present for all you newcomers..."

A pop-up appears in my menu saying that I got a gift. Everyone's menu is the same. I close the pop-up and get my gift. Its a mirror. Everyone stares at their new gift with confusion. Then, people's real identities form. You see, we all got to pick what we looked like to disguise our real appearance to keep people from recognizing us. But now, the disguise is gone and my real appearance is their. Sos everyone elses. Ben looks like a normal teen now with air brushed black hair and a shifty face. I have long black hair and a curious look.

The robed figure speaks again. "But you will all die if your LP reaches zero." There are protests around. The robed figure seems to smile evilly and says "Monsters and Bosses and Such can kill you. Watch out for other players. They might betray..." The figure smiles a bit happily (a little too happily), and says "At least you shall not die painfully! Your in-game body will become the particles of this game and your real body will be shocked with a wave to your brain to kill you painlessly. Any questions? No? Good-bye." The figure disappears.

Ben looks a bit dazed and says "Prison. Again."

I look at him curiously.

"'Never mind. Lets get out of this hell hole."

I nod and I say "The Town of Beginnings will be gone sooner or later. We gotta go." Now its his turn to give me the curious look and I give him a nevermind.

Ben said "We might die.."

I said "Eh. At least we'll try before that happens."

He nodded.

"Lets go to the next town." He nods and we decide to stay at inn first. In the morning, we set off...I don't really trust Ben, but he's my only hope. I don't know anyone and soloing is bad (at least that's what I think).

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Basis of Swordfighting

Chapter 2- The Basis of Swordfighting

As Ben and I walked along a road chatting aimlessly, I said "You wanna learn how to fight?"

Ben replied "Yeah. I need it."

I punched Ben. "Definitely." We came along a forest. Simple really. It was just for newbies or non-beta testers. Hard for them, not hard for us. I dragged a reluctant Ben inside. "Get yer sword out."

He summoned it and said "How do you know how to do it?"

I lied (as beta testers are hated in SAO society as they seem to have an advantage) and said "'Training. Now follow my orders."

"Then start." said Ben.

I said "Put power in your arm and put it in your sword as you strike." Ben tried. And failed.

"Seriously? This is what I get out of your wonderous training?"

"Tisk tisk. You let go of all your energy just before you strike. Try to hold it in a little."

Ben tried again on a tree. It produced a mark. "YAY!" he shouted.

"Quiet! You'll attract monsters!"

Too late. I heard a pack of wild boars stomping through the forest. They were at least a level 3 and we were only level 1s. "Run!" I shouted. We ran as if our lives depended on it. Which it did. I stumbled and Ben caught me and we continued running. The boars closed the distance between us and them.

Ben muttered "'Shiz."

I said "Don't be so excited anymore."

He said "Yeah. I know."

I looked around in hope of a meadow. The boars were adjusted to darkness and would be vulnerable in light. We could kill them and get a good amount of XP or run away. But there was no clearing or meadow in sight. The boars appeared closing in on us.

I said to Ben "This is the chance to prove yourself of what you've learned in the past 5 minutes." Ben nodded grimly.

I struck a boar with a slash. My weak level only reduced 10 LP out of the fifty. Ben copied. And missed. Ben muttered an obscene word. "You seem to like curse words a lot." I said.

"So?" replied Ben.

I just frowned. And went on slashing and dodging. Ben continued hitting with misses and curses in between. Soon, we were with cuts that bled and a broken sword arm (me), a broken shield arm (Ben) and only 2 boars left. Ben hestitated. I could read his mind right now. And kill him for hestitating.. Although the boars wouldn't hestitate to do me a favor to kill him. I knew he thought he should help me since I was hurt. But the only way he could truly help me was to kill thos buggers."Go kill those filthy bastards Ben! Don't worry about me!" He hestitated some more and a boar took advantage of that to charge at him. He barely dodged that charge and fell back in recoil. The boar loomed on and charged again. Ben struck it killing it. Only one left.

The boar charge towards me, the weak link. But I still had two good legs. Or not. The charging boar took away my left leg. I fell down with a thump. Luckily I took down 10 LP from it. Only 3 more strikes to go. Ben took off 20 more LP but then it broke his sword arm. We cowered in terror but suddenly a broken branch killed it. Strange. That branch was healthy and wasn't rotten or broken. But maybe I or Ben had cut it and then it fell. Hmm...

We each leveled up to level 5. We extremely lucky because of that branch and our own skills.

Ben regained his courage and said "Who did that?" He didn't yell learning from past experience.

I shrugged. "Maybe we broke it." I said trying to convince myself. It didn't work.

Ben said "Wow. Its swordwood. It can made good swords."

I said "Yeah lets store it in our inventory to make or upgrade our swords later. But what made that branch drop?"

Ben nodded and said "'Whatever it was we're alive." I nodded.

I pushed aside those thoughts and realized I had a supply of health crystals. So did Ben. Ops. I thought. I think Ben was thinking that too. We both used a crystal to regain our health and explored some more to find a meadow. We both sighed with relief.

"No more forests." I said.

Ben nodded in agreement. We then headed back on the road to the city which appeared on the horizon.

* * *

**Aww...Isn't that sweet? Too bad it isn't the end of the whole story. :P**


	3. Chapter 3- All Gone

Chapter 3- All Gone...

As Ben and I walked into the town, there was an unsettling silence. Usually a town would have a bunch of noises right? But nooo...this town was as silent as..a grave...I guess...I asked Ben "What happened?"

He replied "How am _I_ supposed to know?"

I shrugged and said "L-lets just go in the city."

He nodded and went in with me. There was not a sound in any street or alley. No dogs barked, no cats meowed, and no people talked. Heck there weren't any NPCS. As we stood unnervingly in the town square, a voice trembled slightly as it spoke.

"W-whos t-there?" asked the voice.

I jumped back and said "Holy crud! What the-?"

The voice interrupted "If you're trying to find anyone, they're gone...taken away...ev-everyone..."

Ben asked "What did this? Who are you?"

The voice ignored his latter question and said "Not what, who. The monster did all this. Yes, there was no evidence. But I know...I know..." The voice shrieked madly.

Ben took a step back, nervous. "W-where is it?"

"The mountains! The mountains!" the voice shrieked and died off. I explored the spot and found a girl about my age slumped down in the shadows of an alley. I approached nervously to the shadows and gasped. Ben appeared behind me and gasped also. The girl was mauled with her right arm gone and half of her body too. Blood and gore were scattered everywhere in the alley. The blood looked fresh and I examined it and compared some silver flakes in it with something in the beginner's guide book. After a few seconds the girl's body disintegrated into the particles of the game and her real body was probabaly dead.

"Great." I said.

"What?" asked Ben.

"Well according to this book the silvery things are from claws."

"Annnddd...?"

I tisked in mock shamefullness as having him as a friend. "The claws belong to a mini-boss named Jack the Ripper."

As the meaning sunk into Ben's dense brain he got the message. "Ohhh...Wasn't Jack the Ripper a horrible murderer in real life?"

I said "No shiz, Sherlock. We need to stop him before he reaches the other towns. Good thing the mini-bosses have boundaries. But he's gonna keep killing the same towns and NPCS and some people before then." I repeated "We need to stop him."

Ben nodded a bit and said "But first we need to upgrade our levels and go to nearby towns to warn them and upgrade our swords with the swordwood."

I nodded and we headed a few miles to the next town. As suspected, everyone except the NPCS fled farther away. A few players patrolled the nearby area for Jack the Ripper in hopes of finding fame and glory. We managed to get new swords out of the wormwood and our old swords. We leveled up and rested a few days and stocked up supplies to get ready to kill Jack the Ripper.

But by the end of the week things weren't looking so good. The bodies of the players gone out to find Jack the Ripper were found mauled like the girl's body we found, and there were no signs of Jack the Ripper.

Ben looked a little scared when I found him. "W-what if he kills us?"

I said grimly "Then we have died for nothing. Lets try at least."

He looked a little braver after that and we headed towards the mountains the girl told of us before. It gave me the creeps to find Jack the Ripper but we needed to do it. I couldn't just die on everyone now.

As we walked to the moutains a sudden realization hit me. The girl wasn't pointing to the mountains, she was pointing to the forest beside it. "Crap!" I said.

"What?" said Ben.

I told him what I found out and he said "Crap!" We looked warily around for any sign of the Ripper. I could hear the drums calling for our deaths. A sudden crack of fallen branches and steps on leaves made me be truly on guard. Ben tenses up looking around warily. Movement could be heard clearly now around us. As a flash of metal appeared I looked around for the Ripper.

The next thing I knew was a maddening scary face appearing in front of me...I screamed and so did Ben...

* * *

**What shall happen? Stay tuned for later!**


	4. Chapter 4- Sadness

Chapter 4- Sadness

The face grinned at us madly. It was Jack the Ripper. I attacked him with a maddening dance. The Ripper dodged it with surprising agility and swiped at my legs with the claws. I jumped and fell on my face. Ben charged in. My muffled scream was suppressed by The Ripper pressing my face against the dirt. I could feel the claws digging in on my throat. The weight lifted and I think Ben stabbed The Ripper in the back, judging by the background noise, The Ripper was still going strong. I sat up, dazed and watched as Ben danced around The Ripper attacking, taking in blows and stabbing.

It looked like we we're on the verge of victory. But The Ripper launched into a phase two nobody knew about and turned eviler, madder, stronger...I sat there in the dirt looking shocked and Ben stood there paralyzed with terror. I saw the saddening scene that still haunts me today. Ben swiped at The Ripper as in slow motion and took off a bunch of damage. The Ripper then plunged his claws into Ben's chest, killing him. I screamed, managing to plunge my sword into The Ripper's body. It and Ben disintegrated the same times the tears starting flowing from my face. XP and level ups appeared showing that I went to level 10. I got the last kill bonus gift. The Claws of The Ripper. I shoved it in my inventory and slowly heading to town to deliver the news and with gloom and sadness. Tears streaked my face and a black sad mist surround me.

At town, I looked gloomingly at my drink and poked my sandwich. A member of the town, now reinhabited and celebrating poked me. It was a girl. Her name was...Jessie?

Jessie said "Why the long face?"

I stared blankly at her "You know."

Jessie nodded slowly and said "Oh." She turned silent and I went back to poking my sandwich.

Two days later, I left the area. I could not deal with the pain but kept the claws in memory of Ben's life.

After about a month of traveling and reaching level 40 with new upgraded claws in my hands and armor and the Robe of Levisthes, I went somewhere in the front lines defeating the 38th level boss, I still think of Ben and my first pang of sadness. Now, I have many but they all tell me to keep on going to defeat the game and its creator...

* * *

**;_; So early in the story yet someone dies..I bet none of you miss Ben anyways... ._. And you guys are going "Ben defeated The Ripper and died also? Plus it took too little time!" Yeah. He did with the level. I get to decide what happens, not you all. Its cheesy yes. I know. Yeah this chapter's short. I had no idea what to write. Plus, who wants to add super happiness after a super sad thing?**


	5. Chapter 5- Goodbyes to All

Chapter 5- Goodbyes To All

_Two years later..._

* * *

So far, its been uneventful. Nothing much except that the front lines are on the seventieths or something floor. I'm in my home refusing to participate. I'm level 79 but I don't care. I'm gone from the front lines.

_~Kat_

* * *

**If and only IF there are enough protests, I will continue this story.**


End file.
